


Unavoidable

by shirasade



Series: Desire Universe [5]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: BDSM, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-14
Updated: 2003-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first couple of months Dom had mostly managed not to think of the pull drawing him towards Billy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unavoidable

**Author's Note:**

> Another jump in time, back to the beginning. 250 words, which took me about an hour to write. Hope it was worth it - I just wanted to get this right.

For the first couple of months Dom had mostly managed not to think of the pull drawing him towards Billy. But it was always there, an undercurrent hidden beneath the smooth surface of a new friendship. And one day Dom got caught in it.

They were at Billy's place, both drunk and giggling, swapping crazy stories. Business as usual -- until a moment of silence stretched between them, charging the air with possibilities, and Billy's grin changed. It turned lazy and soft like velvet, transforming his face into something Dom had only seen in his dreams.

"So you're interested, Dommie?" Billy finally said, voice matching smile, directing both unmistakably at Dom. Who felt himself slip away as a ring of desire tightened around his chest, binding him.

"Yes," was all he managed, his tongue dry and useless in his mouth, but it was enough. Billy's approval, apparent in his slow smile, his raised eyebrow, was warm pleasure coursing through Dom's chest as something in him relaxed. He had pleased Billy, and fire replaced blood, spreading lustwantneed with every heartbeat.

"Really, Dom?"

Dom only nodded, silence his sole option. His whole body seemed to hum, every cell coming alive under Billy's gaze, and Dom had to use every bit of willpower he had left not to moan. Then Billy was there, over him, handling him with a gentleness edged with pain that cut through Dom's last defenses, and he helplessly heard the moan escape as he surrendered.

There had been no choice.


End file.
